Young K
|Title = Young K |Image = Young K_-_The_Book_of_Us_Entropy.jpg|The Book of Us : Entropy Young K_-_THE_BEST_DAY2.jpg|THE BEST DAY2 |Caption = Young K promoting The Book of Us : Entropy (2019) |Birth Name = Kang Young-hyun 강영현 カン・ヨンヒョン |Stage Name = Young K 영케이 ヨンケイ |Nickname = |Born = December 19, 1993 (age ) |Birth = Goyang, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea |Blood = B |Height = 180cm |Sign = Sagittarius |Occupation = Singer, bassist, rapper, actor |Years Active = 2011-present |Labels = Studio J (2015-present) Warner Music Japan (2017-present) |Agency = JYP Entertainment |Associated Acts= |Website = |Accounts = |position = Main rapper, lead vocalist, bassist |instrument = Bass |debut = The Day |last = }}Kang Young-hyun (강영현; カン・ヨンヒョン), mostly known by the stage names Young K and Brian Kang, is a South Korean singer, bassist and actor under the JYP Entertainment agency. He's the main rapper, lead vocalist and bassist on DAY6. Biography Kang Young-hyun was born on December 19, 1993 in Goyang, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. He's an only child. Kang was raised in Ilsan and moved to Toronto, Canada, to attend high school, where he lived for 4 years. He was scouted by JYPE with his 3 Degree band mate Don Lee in Toronto to come to audition for JYPE. After he successfully passed the auditions, he returned to South Korea. Profile *'Name:' Kang Young-hyun (강영현; カン・ヨンヒョン) *'Stage name(s):' Young K (영케이; ヨンケイ), Brian Kang (브라이언 강) *'Nicknames:' Tozner (토롸너), Kangbra (강브라)A portmanteau of Kang + Brian, his nickname at the university., Yamtto (얌또), Yatto (야또), Youngke (영케), Burger KingA nickname while he was still in Toronto. It's a reference of the initials BK (from his stage name B'rian '''K'ang), which it's also the initials of the fast food restaurant Burger King., Blah (블라), Bra-hyung (브라형), Petitk (쁘띠k), Brie Brie (브리브리)Nickname given by Jae coming from the name Brian. *'''Birth date: December 19, 1993 (age ) *'Blood type:' B *'Birth place:' Goyang, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea *'Height:' 180.2cm *'Weight:' 68kg *'Education:' ** Cheongdam High School ** Dongguk University, Department of Business Administration (graduated) ** York Mills Collegiate Institute *'Position:' Main rapper, lead vocalist, bassist, dancer :D Discography Collaborations/Others * 2015.05.20 Baek A-yeon - "Ireolgeomyeon Geureojimalji" (feat. Young K) * 2015.06.05 Park Sae-byul & Like, Likes - "Sky High" (feat. Young K) * 2016.08.23 Park Jimin - 19to20 (#2 "Young Hae" (feat. Young K)) Works Filmography ; Dramas * 2011 Dream High * 2012 Dream High 2 * 2016 Touching You Trivia * Hobbies: basketball, watching webtoons, going to restaurants, movies, traveling alone. * During middle school his dream wasn't to be a singer, but a basketball player. * He began his career in 2010 under the name Brian Kang as a member of the musical trio 3 Degree in Toronto, Canada. * He was a member of the original formation of 5LIVE. * He appeared in Dream High seasons 1 and 2 as a backup dancer. * Wants to be called Young K but everyone calls him Brian. * Their group won 1st place in a Math Dance Competition (which was held in Canada, and their group consists of his friends in Canada). * Is a really good dancer. * Dowoon having vocal lessons makes him happy. * He spent 2016's christmas alone, drinking grape juice while watching cartoons. * He studied business management and majored in business administration at the Dongguk University. He graduated from the university in August 23, 2018.DAY6’s Young K Graduates From University + Shares Cute Photos * Despite that all members participate in composing and producing, Young K is the band's main producer. ** He was responsible for a big part of the Every DAY6 Project songs and of the Japanese album UNLOCK, being credited in all songs, and in some of them he got full credits. * He almost debuted in a dance group along with Wonpil. * He helps Jae with Korean translation since Jae isn't fluent with the language. * Ideal type: he doesn't mind. See Also *Gallery:Young K *Category:Young K Compositions *Category:Young K Productions References Category:DAY6 Category:Members Category:Members from Ilsan Category:1993 Births Category:Blood Type B Category:Sagittarius Category:Singer Category:Rapper Category:Actor